


Just Can't Get Enough

by NidoranDuran



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, F/M, Femdom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 06:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20169529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Ren is happy to submit to Haru and do whatever she asks, even when her request is to conjure Arsene so that they can both fill her together, and to push her limits further. Anonymous commission.





	Just Can't Get Enough

Standing over Ren with her hand in his hair and his face buried in between her legs, Haru exuded dominance and confidence, a firm control that showed off everything she was capable of, desire and lust getting to her, bringing about something wicked and lustful as she stood eagerly over her. "You're so good at doing anything I say," she moaned, biting her lip as she watched, as she soaked in the excitement of Ren eating her out, hungry and obedient. She was in control here, and there was a confidence that came with Haru being so confidently composed that had Ren melting under this surrender. "Keep your hands on me. You're not allowed to touch yourself; I'll pleasure you when you deserve it."

He was a bit of a desperate mess, pushing firmly in to this pleasure and allowing sensation to take hold of him. He felt needy and full of cravings, his cock aching between his legs, uncared for as his hands rested on her thighs, as she commanded. There was something special in this weird, hazy chaos, the frustration and heat getting to him as everything he did proved a dizzy mess of submission. Ren out of his own head, surrendering to Haru's control and giving her whatever she wanted at expense of the way his body craved something greater. But then, submission brought its own pleasures.

Haru had surprised Ren with her dominant streak, but she was so confident and assertive in all she did that it just couldn't be resisted. She was a force of nature in the bedroom, a sweet, adorable girl with a big smile, an ample chest stuck in cute sweaters, and a mean streak that had him eating pussy on his knees and being told he had to earn the ability to get off. It was a mess, but a mess that he found himself unbelievably turned on by, craving this deeper and hotter rush of desire, a twisted frenzy of pleasure getting to be too much to deal with.

As fun as having him eat her pussy was, Haru wanted other things from him. "That will be enough," she said, tugging his head back, and Ren wasn't foolish enough to think mercy was coming. " This wasn't his first time getting dominated by Haru, he knew what was coming. Or at least, he thought he did; Haru was getting pretty crazy tonight and he wasn't going to be prepared for what she was throwing his way. "Lie on your back for me now."s

Ren followed the command, falling back onto the bed with his cock at the ready, standing high and proud at attention. He didn't speak, as she demanded. He just lay there and let her have her fun with him however she so chose, knowing it was the only way to get through this whole weird and hazy situation. Haru wanted what Haru wanted, and it was Ren's duty only to supply her with whatever she demanded.

"Good boy. And such a nice, big cock, too..." She shifted down to her knees and caressed his shaft with teasing indulgence. "I want you to impregnate me while we fuck, Ren. That means cumming inside, and cumming hard, do you understand? But not all of it, because I want more from you, and while we're in the business of 'more'..." She smirked, biting her bottom lip and advancing with careless delight upon him. "Call on Arsene."

"Call on what?" Finally, Ren had to speak, confused as could be, and for it, he felt the tap of her palm against his cheek, making him stiffen up with worry at the idea she might slap him. Instead, she simply caressed, but with a wicked smile on her face that felt like a warning.

"Call Arsene. I loved trying anal with you last time so much that while you're knocking me up, I want to get fucked in the ass, too. So you're going to call on him, and your Persona is going to fuck my ass while I ride you. There was a cheerful, chirping glee underneath the straightforward orders, providing something dizzyingly hot and driven by a lot of things that Ren was a little bit shaken by. It was a lot, but he felt an oddly intense pull toward this mess, toward giving Haru what she wanted, even if he wasn't sure what that would entail. He leaned into this, closing his eyes and calling on his Persona so that his girlfriend could have whatever she wanted.

Arsene came in behind Haru, his cock pressing against her ass. It was just as big as Ren's was, which was the best case scenario in Haru's mind given the gift of a cock her boyfriend had. "Mm, that's it," she moaned, pushing down onto Ren's cock at last, sitting herself comfortably into place and accepting the pleasures so readily and abruptly grabbing hold of her. She was unafraid of chasing her own desires as far and as hard as she could get them, ready now to make sure she got everything she wanted out of Ren, and a little more for good measure, firm in her advance down upon him, ready, wicked, hungry. "Take me, Arsene."

Weird a situation as this was, Arsene sank his cock forward into the embrace of Haru's round, waiting ass, pushing into her and drawing eager moans from her lips as the utter fullness that came from having both her holes stuffed with cock proved just as good as she hoped it would. Raw pleasure ensued with a steady sense of excitement something powerful taking her, making her want more, making her crave this whole mess. She was going to have to fight hard to stay in control as he desires spun around wildly, and as if immediately trying to overcompensate, she shoved Ren down tightly against the bed in a show of dominance and control.

Ren let her ride him, let her heave up and down his cock as she fucked her way down his shaft, Arsene keeping up the pace from behind, which was the most Ren had actively fucked his girlfriend, a thought that really left him dizzily aching and thrown by this whole mess. The pleasure was incredible and bizarre, but he welcomed all of it, as frustrating as this was. His hands settled onto her ass, and he spread her cheeks wide for Arsene, giving him better access while he plunged so weirdly into this smoldering rush of pleasure and hunger that proved more and more bizarre with each pass.

But of all the times Haru rode Ren's dick, never before had it felt quite this cramped or this incredible. Haru's pussy was already a snug thrill to indulge in, but with Arsene filling her ass, there was simply less room inside her for cock to go, bringing about a messier thrill as the excitement seized him. They crammed into her together, leaving her feeling full and cramped, and through the squeezed-thin interior walls Ren could even feel Arsene's thrusts, providing a bizarre experience he'd really never known anything quite like. The pleasure was incredible, a wild rush of too many sensations at once, something he didn't feel prepared to handle, but which left him excited in ways that he just had to give up to.

Being double teamed by Ren and Arsene woke a lot of exciting things inside of Haru, a lot of feelings and lusts that she felt no shame about throwing herself headlong into, as careless and aggressive in her pursuit of pleasure as she could be. She felt full in ways that were too much to bear, but it was precisely in that chaos and that bliss that Haru felt what she needed, felt deep cravings take hold of her, burning bright and wild as each step down into the heat brought a chaotic rush of too much to deal with, sensations throbbing stronger and messier through her as her dominant push became more and more of an untamable 

Arsene worked with steady, devoted effort toward Haru's pleasure, steady in the thrusts into her round ass, keeping up a ready and waiting pace, one that drove Haru deeper into the throes of gasping excitement, craving these sensations and so happy to be receiving them. Ren and his Persona joined together in treating Haru like a queen, and all she could do was give up to these feelings as they came, surrendering to something brilliant and hot and hungry, pushing on stronger and needier with each passing second. The unrestrained vigor and desire of each thrust forward stuffed Haru with more cock than she'd ever felt before, and within that raw, throbbing pulse of excitement was something she needed more of, something that brought on craving after craving within her, driving her pleasures deeper and deeper into the senseless surrender of her own appetites.

Ren lay under her through it all, watching her ample chest heave in his as she held steady against him and rode him as hard as she could. Unashamed, fervid pleasure drove Haru into Moaning, heaving ecstasy. She showed off a deep and fervid shamelessness that provoked desires inside of her flaring messier and needier as she allowed these burning lusts to take her, to carry her off into ecstasy with each passing second of ache and need. Haru could not be stopped, and so enthralled by all she did, Ren wasn't about to try and challenge that fact or do a damn thing to stop her. He remained dizzily submissive and deferential, equal parts accepting and revering of Haru and all of her dominant urges.

She pressed in tighter against him, body moving in hard, aggressive motions leaving Ren with little to do but take it, while Arsene's steady fucking of her ass from behind proved a steady accent to this situation, driving pleasures down messier and hotter with each passing second. Everything came together perfectly, a hazy rush of pleasure providing everyone involved with the pleasure they needed, Haru an aching wreck pushing tighter and closer into this hunger as it got to her with greater and fiercer intensity, promising to wind her up ever harsher with each pass, bringing about sensations and desires quickly becoming too much to bear, but such madness was all exactly as Ren liked it. Haru wasn't imposing upon him anything he wasn't eager to give up to her.

"I'm so lucky to have someone so committed to making me feel good," Haru moaned, tightening her hold on Ren's chest as she pushed on harder, faster, showing no restraint or control in the way she simply hammered down onto his cock, imposing upon him all her deepest desires with a firm shove into ecstasy. Everything became too much to deal with, an unending spiral of chaos quickly proving to be more pleasure than she was prepared to deal with. Her body shuddered and heaved under the pressure of dizzying ecstasy, and all that Haru could do in response was to lose herself to a potent, messy orgasm surging up through her like fire.

Her orgasm was powerful, loud, and utterly devoid of shame, circling around to some brilliant flare of excitement and desire desperate enough to push her into frenzied depths of excitement, lost now to everything burning hotter through her by the second. Determination carried Haru through this pleasure, as her inner walls tightened around the cocks thrusting into her, squeezing down around the big shafts and getting from the boys what she craved, Arsene and Ren both pumping her holes with hot, creamy spunk.

"That was so good," Haru moaned, biting her lip, leaning in tight against Ren to rest against him as she let the smoldering rush of pleasure grab at her, leaving her so delighted and needy, craving more of his touch with unending, desperate glee. "But this is going to be even better now." Pulling back from them, she let the warmth washing over her foretell something twisted, her steady descent downward proving a fierce wreck of feelings that got to her all at once. "I want you both to fuck my ass next."

The stare down at Ren left him frightened and knowing that he had to obey. She was not looking to be questioned on this, and he could see plain as day the intention across her face, the ready and willing firmness that promised he was going to either do as she was told, or going to be punished for it. "Whatever you ask," Ren said, going along with her insanity, ready and eager to succumb as she took from him new depths of insanity. As Haru lifted off of his cock, Ren took it in hand and helped position himself for her, watching as she eased forward and into place with her plump ass settling onto his lap, Arsene ready and shifting forward too, Ren and his Persona both sinking their cocks firmly into her tight hole, which didn't really benefit so much from being loosened up by Arsene now that a second cock just as big as his began to sink in. 

Haru shook as the intense pleasure hit very sudden and very hot. She felt the two cocks pushing in unison into her ass, sensations just as sinful and as hot as she was expecting them to be, driving deeper into her a sense of something wild, unrelenting, so twisted and bizarre and hungry that she couldn't deal with what followed. "Fill me," she moaned, ding a spectacular job at holding control over the situation for a woman currently taking two cocks into her ass; she was stubborn, determined, focused in ways that kept her fixated now solely on the surrender and heat of giving up to this madness, and she could not be stopped.

With each firm thrust forward, they did their best to meet her demand. Ren still had no idea what he was doing or how this was happening, how Haru's ass hole could even fit the two invading cocks sinking deeper into her. She handled it so well, and he was left with a myriad of questions and confusions he had no way to express without drawing Haru's ire, which kept him just obediently working toward her pleasure without worry, letting go of anything sensible or decent that could have given him pause for the sake of easing in deeper, pushing through all her desires to get to the core of something powerful, her potent needs and desires becoming too much to bear.

"It's so much," she gasped, head rolling back as the careful thrusts filled her. She loved most of all how in tune Ren and Arsene was, able to move as one as man and Persona, working their cocks forward in perfect sync and introducing Haru to depths of sensation she didn't know possible. The heat and weirdness of being filled with two cocks at once brought on a lot of feelings that Haru didn't know exactly how to express,but she knew that she craved more with each push down, each mad swell of desire getting to her with a deeper sense of heat. Her ass wasn't ready for this, but that wasn't going to stop her; Haru felt stubborn and aggressive and wanted to learn through utter bliss how to be ready, eager to have her ass trained by Ren and Arsene in the midst all of their reckless indulgence.

Ren got greedy with his thrusts. He couldn't hold it back; Haru's ass felt so tight and so needy around his cock, begging for some indulgence and surrender, craving something he was all too happy to succumb to and supply in spades, losing track of time and focus as the pleasure tore through him. He and Arsene pushed her to her limits and found just what challenging her ability to handle cock could do, messes of hazy desire proving too perfect for him to possibly deny himself now. "I love this," he admitted. "You're doing so well handling your--"

"I am a queen!" Haru squealed. "And I can take anything. Treat me like your queen, Ren, show my ass the love it deserves." She was reckless, out of control and hazily losing herself to pleasures that felt too powerful to be real. Each step down was another push into ecstasy, bright and brilliant chaos bringing on so many thoughtless rushes of pleasure pleading for more. All she had to do was accept them, throwing herself into this chaos, accepting that there was nothing she wanted as much as to just give in. She learned new, wild, insane pleasures here and all Haru could think about was how much more of them she could feel now that she had Ren willing to double stuff her ass alongside his Persona.

Nothing about this made sense. Nothing about it had to. Haru deftly explored control even while two cocks thrust into her ass with equal time. She was being stretched out, taken, overwhelmed, but all while Haru remained utterly in control Nobody could challenge her dominance, and Ren was too loyally hooked on the thrill of being hers to ever want to argue against her control. The majesty and authority she exuded while experiencing her first double anal penetration was to be feared, and Ren lay there utterly adoring of how she took him and Arsene so well. He truly had no reason to ever doubt or question her, and he accepted all of that fully now.

This was all for Haru's pleasure, and she knew that this was a new favorite before she came, but if there were any lingering doubts about how the heavy sensations outweighed the pleasure, they died in the midst of her absolute surrender. Haru yelled and heaved as she came, throwing herself now into total ecstasy as she gave in. Her orgasm was proud and frenzied, moans spilling desperately from her lips as she lost all sense and gave up to everything, a vocal wreck thrown into the deep end, eyes struggling not to roll back in her head as she endured all this heat and embraced the thrill of everything that came with it. She was done for, so happy and so desperate to give in and to lose herself now.

"Cum in me!" Haru screamed. Commanded. She wasn't gentle or sensible about what she was doing, she just threw herself into this chaos and felt the rewarding thrill of surrender come with it. As she gave in, Ren and Arsene accepted, succumbed, cocks throbbing and pulsing, erupting inside of her and firing off shot after shot of cum that flooded deep into Haru, left her a squealing, over-eager mess lost to the desires that seized her, and she was completely without shame about allowing herself to give in, burning up in ecstasy and lust as potent and messy as she could have ever hoped for. "Good boys," she said, breathless and dizzy as she held on firm, closing her eyes and allowing the warmth to wash completely over her.

Ren knew that a dangerous precedent had just been set and that he was powerless to do anything about it, lying underneath Haru with a smile on his face and accepting that their love life was about to get much more insane, as Haru leaned down to pepper him in kisses that reminded him of what making her happy earned him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
